Highschool of the Dead Survivors
The HOTD Survivors '''are a group of protagonists in the manga series Highschool Of The Dead. Highschool students Saeko Busujima, a kendo club member and skilled swordswoman, Takashi Komuro, an average highschool student who proves surprisingly skilled in combat, Rei Miyamoto, an member of the sojutsu (spear fighting) club who proves to be skilled with a bayoneted rifle, Kouta Hirano, a gun otaku who proves himself a skilled sniper, Saya Takagi, the daughter of a major politician, and school nurse Shizuka Marikawa band together after a zombie outbreak to help find and rescue Rei and Takashis' parents; Trials and tragedies battle harden these kids into warriors surviving in a apocalyptic world. Each characters have their own skills that make them formidable individually and as team making them an unstoppable force to be reckoned with. Battle vs. Joker's Thugs (by MrPacheco101) Deep in an abandoned building the HOTD Gang Takashi, Rei, Saeko, and Kohta are resting for the night; suddenly they hear a commotion in the main doorway, they each grabbed their weapons and check to see whats goin on. They arrive and find The Joker and his three thugs checking out the area, Kohta hides behind a table then readies his SR-25 and aims it at a thug holding a sawed off remington 870 Kohta then pulls the trigger. The bullet hits the thug right between the eyes (three men left) and he falls, Joker sees the thug and tells the othher 2 to seperate; Joker then steals the remington off the corpse and goes on his own. Takashi tells his team to go their seperate ways, But Kohta stays behind to snipe any thugs remaining alive, Joker then sneaks up behind Kohta and aims the shotgun, He whistles to get Kohta attention Kohta turns around and sees the shotgun aimed at his face. The Joker pulls the trigger and Kohta face is blown to smithereens (three members left.) He then throws the gun away and walks off. one of The Jokers thugs follows Rei in an abandoned hallway, he aims his M1 Garand and fires but misses Rei by an inch, Rei then hides behind an wall and attaches her bayonet to her Match rifle. The thug then arrives to Reis location,but is caught by surprise when Rei hits The Thug in the stomach with the rifles butt, then kicks him in the face knocking him on the floor. Rei then steps on the Thugs stomach and thrust her bayonet rifle into his chest killing him instantly (2 men left); Rei pulls it out and proceeds to walk away, but is grabbed by the head by an mysterious fugure "Hi." He whispers then slits her throat and lets her fall (2 members left). The figure turns out to be The Joker who cleans his knife with his coat and then kicks Reis' corpse saying "Hey! You awake?" to see if shes alive, shruggs, then walks away. Saeko is hiding inside a room, waiting for someone to open the door, the doorknob turns, Saeko readies her katana, the door opens and Jokers last thug peeps inside, Saeko charges at her opponent and slices The Thugs neck open. The Thug grabs his throat ,gasping for air and dies (The Jokers left); Saeko puts away here katana and smiles at her work, but she then she saw The Joker at the doorway, he walks in and Saeko readies her katana. Saeko charges at the Joker and tries to slash him, but misses as the Joker then tries to stab her with the combat knife,saeko dodges it and kicks The Joker in the shins causing him to be on his knee then she elbows him in the face causing him to laugh as he falls face down in the ground. Saeko readies herself for the final blow, when suddenly The Joker pulls out a S&W M76 from his coat and fires killing Saeko instantly (Takashi is left) Joker gets up and hears footsteps in the hallway he then goes to hide. Takashi is in the hallway Riot Shotgun ready when he spots an open room door. Takashi goes and checks it out and finds Saeko corpse riddled with bullets, shocked by the view he dosent see the Joker creeping behind him Takashi turns to find Joker standing infront of him, Takashi tries to aim but is shot by The Joker in the arm causing him to drop his weapon. Joker then throws away the gun, grabs Takashi by the throat "Why so serious?" he said as he puts the knife infront of Takashis face. Then The Joker puts the Knife inside of Takashis mouth" Lets put a smile on that face." said The Joker. The screen goes black, then The Jokers laughter can be heard, followed by a wreched scream. Winner:The Joker & The Joker Gang Expert's Opinion Even though the thugs were no match For the HOTD Gang it was The Jokers Intelligence and Unpredictability that proved him a match and made him the victor. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Shinda Sekai Sensen (by J80Kar) HOTD Gang: SSS Group: Takashi, Rei, and Saeko have their weapons at the ready while Hirano and Takagi survey the area. "See anything Hirano?" asked Takagi. "No nohing yet Takagi," repsonded Kouta. All of a sudden rock music starts playing loudly in the school's cafeteria. Takashi and Rei look towards the building and hear people cheer inside. "Wonder what's going on," said Rei. "It's hard to believe that they aren't around here, otherwise we'd be hearing screams of pain and dispear already," stated Takagi. "Well let's have a look," said Takashi. The group begins to walk towards the bridge until they hear footstrps running towards them. "Qucik someone's coming! Get to cover!" said Saeko. The group hides in the nearby brush and wait for the enemy. "Come on out you ***holes! I know you're here!" shouted a purple headed teen with a halberd. Several yards away, Yuri, Otonashi, Hinata, and Shiina take cover near the tower. "What is that moron doing?!" asked Yuri. "Beats me," said Hinata. Noda comes running back towards the tower, "Looks like they're not there Yurippe!" "Oh great, now he's gonna give away our position!" stated Yuri. At the same time, Hirano aims his SR-25 Rifle at Noda and starts to calculate his shot. "50 meters away, no change in the wind, and.........FIRE!" Hirano takes a shot and kills Noda with a headshot. Noda falls before the group dead, dropping his halberd. HOTD Gang: SSS Group: "Idiot," said Shiina. "First one to die, as always," added Hinata as he picks up his friend's weapon. "Hinata, get up in that tower, we'll draw out the sniper!" said Yuri. "On my way leader," said Hinata as he started to climb the ladder with the M14 DMR. Yuri, Otonashi, and Shiina begin to go out into the open and start to fire across the bridge. "We got company return fire!" said Hirano. Takashi, Rei, and Takagi get into a better postiion and begin to return fire. Both sides continue to exchange fire with no success, meanwhile Hinata makes it to the top and aims the DMR. "Ok what do you got for me?" Hinata said to himself. As he was scanning the area, Hinata spots Takagi in the brush and starts to steadily breathe and waits for the perfect opportunity. "Out of rounds! Takagi pass me a mag!" shouted Hirano. "Idiot, don't think that you can still order me around!" shouted Takagi as she looked for the magazines. Saya finds one and starts to hand it towards Hirano. "Here Hira-" Bullets hit Takagi in the forehead and chest, and Saya falls dead before Kouta. "Takagi! NO!!" shouted Hirano in a rage and looks at Takagi a last time and runs to the rest of the group. HOTD Gang: SSS Group: "Hirano! What happened to Takagi?!" asked Takashi. Kouta looks back towards Takashi and shakes her head. "Damn! Those ****ers will pay for what they've done!" exclaimed Takashi. The HOTD Gang continues to fire across the bridge at the SSS Group. Back at the other end of the bridge, the SS Group isn't making any headway either. "Hinata, give us some covering fire!" shouted Yuri. "We'll fall back to the school and see if we can ensare them in a trap! Otonashi follow me!" "With you Yuri!" shouted Otonashi. "Got it! Shiina you're with me!" replied Hinata as his drops the M14 and picks up his RPK-74. Shiina gives him a nod and goes to his location. The SSS Group begins to fall back to the schoolyards, while the HOTD Gang takes cover. Takashi peaks over and sees their enemies retreating. "Looks like they're pulling back, let's take this slow," stated Takashi. "Let's not have any unnecessary casualties," said Saeko. "Right," replied Rei. Takashi looks at Kouta who still grieving over Saya. "We'll get them Hirano, just try not to get bloodthirsty over Takagi." Kouta shakes his head and changes his expression, "Right, sorry about that. Thanks Komuro." Takashi nods his head, and leads the group across the bridge. Meanwhile, Hinata mounts his RPK on a wall and waits for the enemy. Yuri and Otonashi retreat further into the school and take up defensive positions. Rock music and cheers are heard from the cafeteria. "Hmm sounds like Girl DeMo is playing Alchemy," states Yuri. "It starting to become one of my favorite songs from their performances," added Otonashi. Shiina jumps towards Hinata's position. "They're coming." "All right then." Hinata flips the safety off and waits. The HOTD Gang cautiously walks towards the school yards, and Hinata waits for the right opportunity. Rei starts to walk ahead of the group and gets into Hinata's sights. "Gotcha," whipsers Hinata and pulls the trigger. "Get down!" Takashi tackles Rei down as heavy fire rains upon the two. "Thanks Takashi I owe you," said Rei. "Wait till after we finish these guys," replies Takashi. "Hirano can you get a shot?!" "I can't! The last mag that Takagi gave me is covered in blood! The rifle won't be able to function properly if the bullets are covered in blood!" stated Kouta. "I do have her MP5 though!" "Just give us some covering fire!" yelled Takashi. "Ok then!" Hirano takes the MP5 and starts firing at Hinata. "Whoa!" Hinata takes cover as bullets start flying towards him. "Ah damn! These guys must be playing hard ball." He gets up to his RPK, pulls the trigger, and the LMG doesn't fire. "Jammed! What a perfect time and place!" Hinata equips himself with the SG 552 and Noda's Halberd. Yuri and Otonashi begin to fire from their position, giving Hinata and Shiina the opportunity to advance. Takashi peaks overhead and sees the two moving towards their location. "Hirano, Saeko! Take care of these two, Rei and I are going to head into the building!" "See you on the oher side Komuro!" replied Saeko. Hirano nods and begins to give covering fire. Takashi and Rei get up and rush towards the school. "Otonashi their coming in," states Yuri. "Fall back further into the school. We need to take these two out before we can help Hinata and Shiina." "And if we can't get them?" asks Otonashi. "Jeez do I have to tell you everything?!" replies Yuri. "You're gonna die here, it's just going to be insanely painful." "Oh right." The duo head deep into the school with Takashi and Rei on their tail. Outside, Kouta and Hinata try to supress fire at each other but are having no luck. "Damn out of ammo!" yelled Kouta. "Shiina move!" yelled Hinata. Shiina takes out her dual kodachi and Hinata switches to the halberd and start charging towards the two. "I'm not good at melee combat!" shrieked Hirano. Hinata jumps over Hirano, while Shiina and Saeko start having a blade fight. "Sorry," Hinata said to Hirano. Hinata slashes Hirano across the chest and blood starts spilling across the ground. HOTD Gang: SSS Group: Hinata begins to rush towards Shiina and Saeko. Saeko, seeing her comrade fall, starts to fight ferouciously. Shiina and Hinata attempt to take hits at Saeko, but she was more agile than the two. Hinata swings his halberd at Saeko, while Saeko swings at her katana at Hinata. Both weapons lock up against each other, and Shiina starts running on the halberd towards Saeko. Saeko pulls back the katana and gets into a battle stance. Shiina and Saeko clash blades, while Hinata recovers from his halberd attack. "Geez! How does Noda carry this thing?!" says Hinata while breathing heavily. Saeko sees an opening and tries to break off from Shiina, at the same time Shiina and Hinata attempt to do weapon combos against Saeko, but the two weapons weren't as swift as the katana. Shiina swings her kodachi at Saeko and bearely tears off a bit of her school uniform, and Hinata attempts to stab Saeko. Saeko quickly dazes Hinata by kicking him in the head, and swiftly decapitates him. HOTD Gang: SSS Group: As Hinata's head falls to ground, Saeko gives a smirk and begins to attack Shiina. Both girls give slashes towards each other and neither are gaining the advantage. In one final attack Shiina charges towards Saeko and swings her left Kodachi at Saeko, while Saeko proceeds to give a deadly strike at Shiina. Both females stand still for a moment, and Shiina falls to the ground. Saeko gives off a villainous smile, but sees blood coming from her body...Shiina's other Kodachi dagger was thrown towards Saeko's chest when Shiina attacked. Saeko begins to lose consciousness from the blood loss. "Komuro..." were Saeko's last words and finally falls dead. HOTD Gang: SSS Group: Back in the school, Takashi and Rei are searching for Yuri ad Otonashi. Yuri and Otonashi wait in the classroom, hoping to ambush the two. "We'll check these classrooms, if not they might be in the dormatories," said Takashi. "All right then," replied Rei. The two entered the classroom cautiously, while Yuri and Otonashi sit and wait for the moment to strike. All seemed quiet in the classroom. As Rei walked to the front of the teacher's desk, Yuri sprang from under the desk and started to get into a firefight with Takashi. "Get down!" Takashi flipped a desk and used as cover. "I'll give you some cover, try to take her out!" "Right!" replied Rei. Yuri takes out her two Berettas and starts firing near Takashi's location. Takashi fires two shots towards Yuri, at the same time Rei quickly moves to the opposite end of the classroom. At that moment, Otonashi jumps from under the teacher's desk and fires the Bizon SMG at Rei. "REI! LOOK OUT!" yelled Takashi. Rei tries to dive for cover, but gets hit in the chest and falls to the floor. "YOU BASTARD!" yelled Takashi. Otonashi starts to fire bursts at Takashi, but Takashi narrowly dodges it and takes cover under a desk. Otonashi fires near Takashi's location, but Takashi manages to roll out of the way. Yuri tries to get a shot at him, but the desks proved to be difficult to get a line of sight. After a couple more bursts, Otonsashi attempts to reload until Takashi sneaks up from behind with his Itacha. "This is for Rei and Takagi!" (Takashi doesn't know that Rei is still alive) Komuro fires a shell at point blank range, making Otonashi's head explode. HOTD Gang: SSS Group: Takashi looks at Yuri and in a fit of rage yells, "YOU'RE NEXT!" "I'm gonna have to disappoint you at this point now," replies Yuri. Takashi fires his Ithaca at Yuri, but Yuri quickly dives into cover. Takashi fires his shotgun, but is out of shells. "$#1T!" Takashi tries to grab more shells, but gets knocked down by Yuri. Yuri takes out her combat knife and starts to attack Takashi. Takashi manages to recover and grabs his Ithaca. Takashi swings the butt of the shotgun towards Yuri, at the same time Yuri quickly dodges the attack and slashes at Takashi's right arm and leg. "Gah!" Takashi groans and tries to attack, but Yuri knocks the shotgun out of his hands. With Takashi defenseless, Yuri makes a final attack on Takashi. Knwoing that this may be the end, Takashi closes his eyes and wishes for it to end quick. As Yuri was rushing towards Takashi, a gunshot is heard. Takashi opens his eyes and sees Yuri bleeding from the waist down. Yuri tries to rush towards Takashi, but falls down to the floor dead. HOTD Gang: SSS Group: Takashi looks over Yuri's dead body, then sees Rei leaning against the wall with her rifle struggling to stand still. Takashi quickly rushes over to Rei and helps her up. Takashi helps Rei sits down near the teacher's desk. "Rei..I thought you were dead," Takashi says in amazement. Rei groans a bit, "Ugh....I got hit on the side of my..agh...chest...oh.." Takashi rips off some of Rei's uniform and tears off some of his sleeve, and wraps the wound to stop the bleeding. "You're going to be alright." Rei looks at Takashi for a moment, the two get closer and hug each other for several seconds now that it's all over. For them, at least. Or so it seems. '''Winner: HOTD Gang Expert's Opinion While the SSS was prevailed in Logistics and Experience X-Factors, the HOTD gang's Discipline and skills is what makes the victorious. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Infected (Cradle of Monsters) (by SPARTAN 119) A port, somewhere in Japan Takashi Komuro, Kouta Hirano, Rei Miyamoto, Saeko Busujima, Saya Takagi, Shizuka Marikawa, and Alice Maresato walked out of a warehouse, onto a dock with a container ship docked. A number of shipping containers were placed out in the wharf, next to four massive gantry cranes. Suddenly, three figures, armed with improvised weapons- fire axes, meat cleavers, knives, and various improvised clubs, sprung out from behind the supports of the cranes or from behind containers. "Hey!", Takashi yelled, motioning for the group of people to join them "Over here! We'll be safer if we group together.". The people on the wharf responded by charging, yelling "KILL THEM ALL!!" and "DIE!!". All of the group readied there weapons, Kouta firing off the first shot with his AR-10T. The bullet blew off the top the man with the fire axe's head, but he kept running at them, weapon raised, swinging the blade wildly. "What the hell?!", Kouta said, "that was a headshot" The mysterious group of attackers were still several dozen meters away, so Kouta fired a second shot with his rifle. The round hit the same attacker as before, this time hitting where the neck met the head. This time attacker fell to the ground, dead. A second attacker, this one with a knife, threw his weapon at the group, then picked up his downed comrades fire axe. The second attacker was met by Saeko, who swung her katana at head level, slicing off its head. The attacker's body fell to the ground, rolling on the floor, dead. The final enemy lunged at Rei with a metal pipe, who thrust the bayonet of her M1A into his stomach. The man, however, simply dropped his pipe, and instead grabbed the bayoneted rifle and wrested it from Rei's grip, before pulling the bayonet out of his chest and turning it on Rei. The man's attempts to kill Rei with her own weapon, however, were foiled when Takashi shot him in the torso with his Benelli. The man's chest and stomach were now torn apart, his intestines trailing onto the ground. Much to the shock of the group, however, the man kept moving, and raised Rei's rifle to his shoulder and fired a shot at Takashi. Fortunately, the shot missed, going about three centimeters to the left of his head. A loud bang rang out, but the man did not fire Rei's rifle again. Instead the man's head practically exploded as it was hit by a shotgun blast from Takashi and a rifle round from Kouta. The man fell to the ground, dead. "What the hell were those guys?", Rei asked as she grabbed her rifle, "They obviously weren't normal humans". "They're like 'them'", Takashi said, "Only they're stronger, and smarter... And they can take a lot more damage before they go down." "Yeah", Kouta added, "I've never seen one of 'them' swing an axe, let alone fire a rifle like that one did! Not to mention that they're able to speak. You think they've evolved or something?" "Actually...", Saya said, walking over to body of the attacker that Saeko decapitated, "I think they are something else entirely". "How do you know that?", Takashi asked. "Look at this", Saya said, ripping something out of the severed head of the enemy. The whole group walked over to see Saya holding up what looked like half of a large insect. "It looks like its some kind of parasite", Saya said, "I bet it's attached to the nervous system and has taken control somehow. Some species of parasitic nematodes manipulate the behavior of insect hosts, making them expose themselves to predators for instance. I bet this is a similar thing.". "I didn't know you knew so much about that kind of stuff", Kouta commented. "Of course I do, I'm a genius after all!", Saya said, "Anyway, it looks like we're going to have to go for the neck or the lower half of the head if we want to kill them." Suddenly, the sound of a large diesel engine broke the silence. "Wait as second, what's that?", Takashi said. "It sounds like its coming from behind the containers", Kouta replied. Suddenly, the stack of containers immediately behind them collapsed, falling over, revealing the forks of a large forklift that knocked over containers. Five "parasite hosts" climbed over the fallen containers, armed with various improvised weapons. Kouta and Saeko turned on the spot to face them. Kouta fired a shot from his AR-1OT, dropping the "host" operating the forklift, causing it to slump over in the seat, a bullet wound it its neck. A second parasite host in a hard hat and reflective vest jumped at Saeko, armed with a wrench, shouting "You should be wearing a hard hat!". Saeko jumped backwards, evading a downward strike from her attacker's wrench, before swinging her sword at his neck. "And you should have worn a nodawa", Saeko said, referring to the neck guard on traditional Japanese armor, as she severed the infected's head. Kouta, meanwhile, had switched his Ithaca 37 shotgun. Kouta placed the barrel of the gun right against a zombie armed with a pair of knives was less then three feet from him, and pulled the trigger. A blast of shot tore the infected man's neck, as well as the parasite inside it to shreds, literally blowing off his head. As the third zombie fell, five more infected ran around a corner, charging at Takashi, Rei, and Saya. "More of them", Takashi said, "We'll take these one's, Saeko and Kouta, keep guarding the rear". Takashi then raised his Benelli and lined up the red dot sight on the nearest zombie's neck, reducing it to a bloody mess, killing the parasite within. To his right, Saya did the same with MP5, firing three shots, the first two hitting in the chest of a zombie with a fire axe, but the third striking home, hitting the lower half of the head, destroying the brain stem. Both zombies fell down dead as Rei thrust her bayonet forward, skewering a parasite host through the neck. Meanwhile, Kouta and Saeko turned to face each other, their weapons pointed at each other. Kouta stuck the barrel of his shotgun over Saeko's shoulder. A zombie about the bite her shoulder instead found its mouth around the barrel. Kouta pulled the trigger and blew brain and parasite tissue out of the back of its head. At the same time, Saeko's sword went over Kouta's shoulder, impaling a zombie armed with a meat cleaver through the neck. "I guess we're even", Kouta said. "Yeah", Saeko said, as Takashi shot the last zombie coming in from the other direction. "Lets go", Takashi said, "And remember to watch the back and sides. These things could come from anywhere!" The group advanced along the wharf, passing the container ship to the next dock, at which was moored a cruise ship, the Ocean's Cradle. Running along a wide gangplank with a small luggage truck half way up it were... "More of 'them'", Saya said, "Coming off the ship". Kouta unslung his AR-10 T and took aim at the undead horde. There were dozens of 'them'. Kouta fired twice, three times, dropping a zombie each time, but more kept coming. "If only I had an RPG!", Kouta said as the zombies neared the luggage truck parked half way up the gangplank. A Kouta prepared to fire his AR-10T a fourth infected, when he spotted something, and shifted his aim slightly as he said "Perfect..." "What...", Saya started to ask, but her voice was interrupted by the crack of Kouta's rifle. A 7.62mm round flew out from the barrel, and impacted a red cylinder on the back of the luggage cart, a fuel tank. The bullet made a spark as it impacted the metal. The luggage cart went up in a flash of fire and a loud roar. The infected closest to the explosion were blown to pieces, while those further away were set on fire, to fall dead after taking a few steps, or else were thrown from the gangplank by the blast. The entire group congratulated Kouta on the shot, however, in their congratulations were interrupted by the sound of Kouta giving a shout as he fell over, falling face first into Saeko. Rei turned to a zombie standing over them, a baseball bat raised. Before she could respond, however, a gunshot rang out. The infected man standing over Kouta and Saeko fell to the floor. Kouta got up off of Saeko. Both of them were too curious at who had fired the shot to care that Kouta had fallen face first into Saeko's breasts. Their eyes fell upon Alice, who was holding an FN M1910 that fell out of Kouta's pocket with both hands, a determined look in her eyes. When she spotted Kouta, however, her face cracked a smile as she said, "I got him!". "Yeah, good job, Alice", Kouta said as he and Saeko got up. The group continued down the docks, occasionally clearing away a small group of infected, before finally making it to a marina. "This boat still has the keys in the ignition!", Takashi said, pointing out a large motorboat boat moored a the end of the dock. The entire group climbed aboard, with Shizuka taking the driver's seat. "Do you know how to drive one of these, sensei?", Rei asked. "No, but how hard can it be", Shizuka said, starting up the motor. Saeko walked over to removed the rope holding the boat against the dock when suddenly, a gunshot flew over her head. "Somebody's shooting at us!", Saeko yelled hit the deck. Kouta scanned around, trying to find where the shot came from. He saw a glint from a scope on a stack of containers, as a second shot narrowly missed Saya. The scope revealed a man with several wounds in his chest, but still somehow alive, taking aim with a sniper rifle, though Kouta had no idea how he got a hold of it. He had to be infected with the parasite. Kouta pulled the trigger and fired a shot, right into the infected sniper, killing him instantly. "What was that", Saeko asked as she removed the rope holding the boat to the dock, though she suspected what the answer would be. "An infected with a rifle, tried to snipe us", Kouta replied, "It seems not only can they used guns, but they can fire them from long ranges. The good news is that not many people have guns in Japan, so there shouldn't too many infected snipers". "Even if there are, Kouta-onii-chan will take care of them!", Alice said as the boat left the dock. WINNER: HOTD Gang Expert's Opinion The Infected were tougher, smarter, and more dangerous than normal zombies, however, in the end, they could not prove a match for the superior teamwork, combat training, and experience of the HOTD gang. The firearms and katana only made their victory even more certain. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Walking Dead Survivors (TV Series) (by MrPacheco101 and Omnicube1) No battle written WINNER: WALKING DEAD SURVIVORS Expert's Opinion It's believed that the Survivors previous weapons experience would give them the edge in this fight, over a bunch of high school students. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Dead Island Crew (by BattleGames1) Prologue "C'mon slowcoaches, move your asses!" Purna yelled behind her. "Hey, I'm not the only one carrying a sh*t tonne of weapons!" Sam retorted. The survivors continued to run through the maze of crates. Logan, Xian Mei and John looked behind them, trying to make sure that the zombies behind them didn't catch up. Sure enough, though, the gurgles and moans from behind them turned into shouts for food. The zombies were catching up. "C'mon. This way!" Morgan shouted as Logan and Xian Mei continued to sprint out as fast as they could with Morgan following suit. How the 5 ended up where they are with a bunch of zombies at first seemed like a mystery; but then again everything for them up until this point was a blur. "Ah!" Xian Mei yelped as her legs caved in. Logan, noticing this, ran back and outstretched his hand as a horde of walkers continued their path. Without a word, Logan lifted Xian Mei off her feet and soon they were on their toes again. Meanwhile... "Quick guys. Hide in here." Takashi prompted. Everyone was soon bursting straight through the door - first Kouta, then Saeko, Saya, Alice, Rei and finally Nurse Marikawa. As soon as Marikawa came running in, Takashi hastily shut the door. The gang members quickly caught their breath. "OK, so what's the plan now?" Rei asked. "Check this place out of course. Any good hiding spots we can stay in before 'they' come in." Kouta butted in. "...Thanks." Takashi sarcastically remarked. "Well I guess we split up then," Saeko suggested "I'll go with Takashi..." she swiftly grabbed Takashi's hand. "And we'll sweep the left area of the mall" she pointed to Saya and Rei "Saya. Rei. You too sweep the right side of the mall. We're both making sure no-one else is in here with us." "Hey what I am supposed to do!" Kouta was really annoyed at his being singled out. "For now, guard duty" Takashi replied. Kouta was confused. "Ugh," Takashi facepalmed "Just look after Marikawa and Alice for us. We'll be back" and with that and a nod from Saya and Rei, the duos ran their separate ways. Back with the DI Crew... The team enter the shopping mall as fast as they can. Huffing and puffing, all 5 look for a specific place to hide. No, not that... that one's locked... Purna surveyed the shopping strip in front of her as fast as her mind could process. "Just go in this one..." Morgan grunted as he tackled Purna into a little alcove. Sam, Logan and Xian Mei, having got to the mall doors on time followed suit. The moans and footsteps of the Walkers and Infected got louder as they walked past the 5 survivors. Fortunately for them, none of the dumb zombies seemed to know the crew's position and thus, when the last of them walked past them into the distant areas of the mall, the crew walked out into the open. "OK" Logan said as he breathed a sigh of relief "Can someone tell me how the f*ck those immune guys became zombies..." "Well someone was supposed to guard the door to the hold..." Xian Mei said before giving Sam a glaring look. "Oh you think its my f*cking fault, ain't it?" Sam angrily exclaimed, closing in on the poor China girl with his fist ready to strike. "Easy, Sam!" Morgan wailed as he and Purna tried to restrain Sam. Despite the fire burning in Sam's eyes, he soon came to his senses, shrugging Morgan and Purna off his arms. "How was I supposed to know there was a f*cking Infected in the hold?" he asked the others. "Look. We all got a little uppity after settling on that island, right?" Logan tried to mediate the situation "We may have partied too hard and too soon, but hey, we're safe here..." he looked around and saw strange symbols on the walls. "Uh, where are we?" "In Japan. Tokyo to be precise" Xian Mei piped up. "And I have the suspicion we're not alone here..." "OK, if that's the case I suggest we stick together..." Morgan whipped out his Barrett sniper rifle. "Sam and I will cover the back, Purna you lead the group and cover the front end. Xian Mei and Logan, you stay in the middle." "Woah woah woah" Logan cut in "How come I cover the side end? Can't I just stay in the back?" "Ah. Chicken, eh?" Purna's tone became a bit aggressive "I'm just saying..." Logan tried to be cheery but no-one seemed to be impressed. "Pfft. Footballers..." Xian Mei muttered under her breath "No need for that attitude around here Logan" Morgan cautioned. "Alright let's go, ladies" and with that command, all 5 survivors slowly walked their way down the strip. Just outside the mall... A group of 'Them' slowly arrived at a 'Staff Only' door. Being the mindless victims they are, they simply barge through the door. A group of about 10 of them slowly crept their way in, ready to invade and prey upon the two unsuspecting zombie hunting groups. Main Battle HotD Gang: DI Crew: DI Zombies: 'Them': A door busts down. 2 of 'Them' walk through. Sam B - "Holy sh*t! What we gonna do?" John M - "It's a zombie, mate! Just shoot and run" Purna - "Man, oh man are we gonna have some fun..." BANG! Sam fires his revolver and hits one in the head . Morgan shoots the Barrett and another one falls dead . John M - "We can't stay here for long. Everyone move forward." "I just saw a place to shelter up there. Northward." ... Saeko - "Takashi, I think we may have some company..." The duo look as far as their eyes could see. A pair of Infected Zombies run through. Takashi and Saeko nodded their heads, they knew what to do. Saeko takes her Vertec out and shoots an Infected's head off clean . Takashi shoots the other in the chest; it didn't work. "Now that's just mean!" Takashi aimed and shot again . Saeko - "Oh please don't tell me its 'Them' again..." The duo walk up to the headless body. Takashi's expression made him note that it was dressed like a hottie. Saeko - "People don't wear a summer uniform around here" A sound then rang out, the sound of fear. Takashi - "Over there!" BANG! BANG! and another Infected falls dead . Giving Saya enough time to pump another running zombie with lead . Saya - "About time you showed up!"; Rei - "Is it 'them' again we're facing again?" Saya - "Oh please don't get whiny on us again!" Takashi - "Listen you guys, we need to cover more ground" Takashi directed the girls to a mall map; they listened to his every sound. Takashi - "Let's split up again and cover more space" "We go over here, you go over there, and we all here meet up at this place" Rei - "The fountain, you got to be kidding me..." Saeko - "How about we stakeout at these shops three?" Takashi was going to argue but it was a really clever idea. Takashi - "So we all know what to do, are we clear?" The 2 teams moved out again in search for a new abode. Alice - "Aw, can't I just have some rocky road?" Kouta - "No this is my meal, don't you understand?" Then Marikawa grabbed it from out of his hand. She had a bite and then she spat. Marikawa - "Who'd wanna eat something like that?" Kouta grumbled but his hunger could not be stymied. Kouta - "You know what, just follow my lead..." Alice - "Takashi said we should stay put" Marikawa - "Besides we don't know what else is afoot." Kouta - "Relax, ladies. I know what I'm doin'." Little did he know that it might lead to their ruin. ... The 5 survivors ran forward as fast as they could. They were scared sh*tless, like any zombie survivor would. Logan - "Who knows how many more of these zombies will show?' Xian Mei - "You better not find out. Just go, go, go!" They reach a large fountain and turn around. No more movement, no more sound. Purna - "An eerie silence, something's not right" Logan suddenly fired upon viewing a strange sight. A speck of pink hair appeared in the distance. Followed by some hair of a golden consistence. Morgan - "What the hell are you doing?"; Logan - "Intruders up there!" Logan pointed towards the upper floor. Morgan stared. Morgan - "I see them, stay alert!"; then came a moan Right in front of them, an Infected approached, alone. Purna - "Ah there you are!"; BANG! She fired her shotgun . A Walker ran up and tackled the sportsman. Quick to react, Xian Mei swung her sword . Logan - "You crazy?! Almost killed me!"; Xian Mei simply ignored. Up top behind the barrier, Saya and Rei did slouch. Rei then unsheathed the bayonet from her pouch. Rei - "I'll stand up and provide fire support" Saya - "OK, just make sure you aim for those guys until I get to the shop labelled Sport" Just then a moan was heard and one of 'Them' appeared. Saya scuttled upon the floor as the Japanese zombie neared. Rei jammed her bayonet into its chest. Her blast from the Springfield did the rest . Saeko and Takashi meanwhile come across a carcass. It lay strangely flat on its back near the Hondas. Takashi walked up to it, eyes inspecting the scene. Suddenly the Walker jumped up - a trait neither Saeko and Takashi had never seen. Takashi leapt back as Saeko jumped in. Slashing the Walker's head off neatly and with a grin. Saeko - "C'mon, there must be more zombies around the store!" Then suddenly, 2 of 'Them' walked through the door. Saeko emptied her Vertec in defeating the two foes . The duo then rushed outside and saw something that made them froze. Sure Saya and Rei executed their plan well; their bullets flying through the air. But down below, Purna and Logan and fired back - their fire sending the walkway into disrepair. The glass barrier on the walkway fell, Saya tumbling ahead. Before she could hit the ground, Logan filled her with lead . Hearing the commotion in the distance, Kouta became filled with concern. His empty stomach started to churn. Then the ladies scream, as a few Walkers ran straight at them. Their bodies half-naked and bloodied; their mouths foaming with phlegm. Kouta unleashed his Ithaca and one beast in front of him shattered . Alice - "No! Get them away from me!"; To Kouta, this situation really mattered. He fired his shotgun again, sending two more of them to the floor . Suddenly, three of 'Them' burst through the door. Saeko and Takashi heard Kouta try to keep his situation under control. Morgan - "Keep pressing your fire! Saving a civvie is not our goal!" Logan - "Well I'm not going to stand here and watch as someone dies!" He ran out of cover, the other 4 could not believe their eyes. Logan unsheathed his Beretted and continued to fire. He would not stop and he would not tire. Sam B tried to run after him, but Morgan held him back. Purna emptied her shotgun clean; Xian Mei continued to attack. Rei kept her eyes on the prize, an unwanted guest charging at Kouta and gang. She properly aimed her sights on Logan, pulled the trigger and BANG! '' Kouta, Alice and Marikawa, kept crawling back. Then Kouta thought of something and reached for his backpack. Out of it he drew his nailgun, loaded and locked. He quickly made sure to see if it was cocked. Kouta - OK It has. Now fire at will. He pressed the trigger and out came a spill of nails and screws flying in a line. And two of them went down, the evil undead swine . Before Kouta could run out of nails and screws, The next zombie in from of him splattered with ooze . Alice - "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you Saeko!" She and Marikawa hugged her tightly; Saeko - "OK, now you can let me go" Kouta - "Alright some cool gun action, lets shoot some bad guys!" Takashi - "C'mon we gotta help Rei!" The feeling was in his eyes. Without hesitation, the survivors ran straight towards the scene. Rei meanwhile had almost emptied her magazine. She fired her last shot but it only grazed John in the arm. Xian Mei "Morgan, you OK?"; Morgan - "Yeah, not much harm" Realising she was out, Rei made a brave move and crawled as fast as she could; she did not know how much of a setback for the sniper below were those wounds. Sensing no movement, Morgan sensed something was not right. Evening was getting close, the sky was growing less bright. Saeko, Kouta and Takashi arrived at the sports store that Saya said at one stage she was going to be at. Alice and Marikawa arrived a few minutes later and sat behind the counter where they remained silent. Unaware that things were about to turn violent. Back with the 4 Dead Island crew members, they slowly walked down the strip. John slowly took out his D'Eagle and with adrenalin pumping in him, loaded in a clip. Rei slowly sneaked up behind Sam, hoping to stab out his brains. However, Sam turned around and with the brass knuckles, buried his fist into Rei's veins. As Rei stumbled to the floor, Takashi tried to run to her aid. Saeko - "It's too late, Takashi. She cannot now be saved" Heeding Saeko's warning, Takashi uncocked his pistol. Then he saw something what he needed as clear as a whistle. A wooden baseball bat, the perfect melee weapon for the occassion. Slowly, he pulled it out of the can, waiting for the right situation, Outside, Rei was trying to recover from the fall. Morgan, like the army boy he is, kicked her further onto the ground like a doll. Morgan - "What is your business here? You looking for some place to dwell" Rei simply stared up the bastard, muttering "Go to hell!" Unfazed by the insult, Morgan pulled the D'Eagle in front of her nose. And in the heat of the moment, he fired a bullet, and blood spilled onto her clothes Takashi - "That was my girlfriend you killed!" Morgan - "Well you killed one of our own!"; Takashi - "You guys are intruding..." Sam B - "Can we stop talking and get on feuding?" Sam wiped the blood off his knuckles and grinned slyly at the prospect Of something these Japanese kids were not ready to expect. Purna - "Just state your business-"; Sam B - "This is our territory now!" Morgan - "Hey! Step back, you crazy cow!" Ignoring the advice, Sam held up his gun. From behind, Kouta took out his rifle and pulled the trigger... and the crew was down one . Morgan - "Ah a bunch of infidels, eh? Well let's get this a-crackin'..." Saeko - "I guess we will have to send you packin'..." Saeko drew out her katana, Xian Mei drew out her own. Purna unsheathed her baton, as hard as bone. John aimed his D'Eagle at Takashi's face. Another shot from Kouta's Armalite put Morgan in his place. The gun fell out of John's hands and right by Sam's cadaver. It looked like the start of a great big palaver. Having heard all the violence and the trash talk from inside. Alice, and her compassion, felt she could no longer hide. Crawling from Marikawa's hands and laying by Kouta's feet She saw the men and girls starting to clash, all within a beat. Xian's and Saeko's swords clashed and rasped. While Takashi swiped his bat as fast as he could; and Alice's views were cut short as she gasped. Shotgun pellets fired and Kouta ducked behind the wall. Purna rushed behind some cover of her own; and it now became a free for all. ''HI-YA! UMPH! BANG! BANG! BANG! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! the weapons sang. John picked up his D'Eagle and with enough strength in the arm. He fired as fast and as accurate as he can, but he did Takashi no harm. Purna meanwhile found she was out of ammo too. Upon that realisation, she tried to figure out what to do. An upperkick from Saeko sent Xian to the ground. But within a second, she leapt back up without a sound. Saeko ran towards her as fast as she can. Purna and Morgan tried to readjust their plan. As Kouta continued to keep Purna light on her feet. Morgan was batted through the window of a shop, hitting hard on the concrete. Moving in for the knockout outright Takashi's eyes grew large as he was confronted with a terrifying sight The sound of an engine echoed throughout the hall. Unaware that two remaining zombies are ready to answer the call. Morgan swung the blades and made Takashi and Saeko cringe with horror Purna - "Wait, John. Do not yet saw her." "How about we use that on him to get the info we want..." Morgan - "Purna, you are crazy. You know I can't-" Kouta - "Let go of me you bitch!"; Xian - "Watch your language!"; Morgan - "Be quiet!" "You! Tell us what's your business here! Don't make me riot..." Saeko - "We were here first!"; Morgan - "Oh, selfish, eh?" Alice, having had enough of this furor yelled at the top of her voice "Hey!" The 6 opponents stared up as the little girl stood up on the pedestal Alice - "Listen here you lot. This is just shameful" "There is room in this area for the two groups to cohabit..." "Enough of this fighting, just act peacefully like a rabbit" Morgan - "I hate to say it but the girl is right. Drop your weapons, ladies!" The Japanese guys cheered "Yeah, Alice! All right!" Suddenly an unnatural sound filled the air. Two more of them then appeared out of the water, just a pair. Alice screamed and leapt off onto the floor of tile. She hasn't been scared by a zombie for a while. Morgan revved the chainsaw again, ready to act the hero. He charged and entered the fountain ... and the zombie count now was zero. Takashi - "You know, you guys aren't actually that bad of a match" Morgan - "Yeah, you too guys. You were too hard to catch." Marikawa (coming into view of the others) - "So I guessed we must team up now..." "For we both need to survive this apocalypse somehow..." Winner: Tie Expert's Opinion Apologies in advance for the lack of creativity and skill in composing the sim. Anyway... the reason why this was a tie was that aside from the weapons, voters were divided between whether it was the logistics and teamwork of the HotD gang or the training and physicality of the DI crew that would win it for the respective groups. If this battle seemed unfair in any way, shape or form, you can go ahead and do a rematch. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Dawn of the Dead Survivors (by HanSolo69) No Battle Written. Expert's Opinion To Be Written. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Child Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Zombie Hunters Category:PA Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Television Warriors